


French Toast is For Lovers

by ladyquestionmark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyquestionmark/pseuds/ladyquestionmark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You made french toast?" Scott asked, breaking routine and walked over to the stove. "And you got the thick bread? Dude, I love you!”</p>
<p>Isaac forced a smile. “Yeah, well, you’re easy, so…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Toast is For Lovers

Scott walked down the stairs slowly, rubbing his eyes. He caught the scent of something in the kitchen, and headed in that direction. Isaac was at the stove in just his pajama bottoms, and whatever he was cooking had Scott’s mouth watering.

"Your mom just left," Isaac said, without turning around. "You hungry? I’m making eggs."

"Hnngh," Scott mumbled, dropping down into a chair. He heard Isaac laugh, and a mug appeared at his elbow. "I love you," he said as he took the first sip of coffee. He missed Isaac almost dropping the plate he was bringing over, he was so focused on getting caffeine in his system. 

"Uh," Isaac started, and seemed to change his mind. If he didn’t want to talk about it, Scott wasn’t going to push. "So, there’s scrambled eggs - I threw some peppers in there since your mom said you liked them - and I made bacon, and toast."

"You are seriously my favorite person ever," Scott said, grinning. "You didn’t have to do all of this, it’s not like you have to earn your keep or anything."

"I… I know that," Isaac muttered, taking a sip of his own coffee. "I was awake, so I figured I’d cook."

*~*

It became a regular thing on the days Melissa worked the morning shift. Isaac would wake up when he heard her start her shower, and would sneak downstairs, putting coffee on and pulling out breakfast fixings. 

They would talk - about the weather, school, the latest gossip at the nurse’s station - until it was time for her to leave, and Isaac would get started on Scott’s meal. Sometimes, he thought he only did it to hear the half-asleep declaration of love. It didn’t mean anything, he wasn’t an idiot, but it still made his heart stutter. He was just glad Scott wasn’t awake enough in those moments to pick up on it. 

He was making french toast, glad that he’d talked about it with Melissa, so that she would pick up the really thick bread at the store. He heard Scott stumble in, and said, “Coffee’s on the table, the french toast will be ready soon.”

"You made french toast?" Scott asked, breaking routine and walked over to the stove. "And you got the thick bread? Dude, I love you!”

Isaac forced a smile. “Yeah, well, you’re easy, so…”

Scott grinned, reaching around to turn off the stove. “Well, yeah, for you.”

"Uh…"

Laughing, Scott leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before taking the full plate to the table. He moaned, actually moaned, at the first bite, and that sound was what finally got Isaac to move again. “These are awesome, Isaac. Seriously.”

"You… uh… you kissed me."

Putting his fork down, Scott nodded. “Yeah. I kissed you. Is that okay?”

"I…" Why couldn’t he talk? "Uh, yeah. Okay. But what does it mean?"

Scott shrugged. “I like you, I think it might even be more than that.”

Isaac blinked. “Oh. So… this is a thing?”

"It’s a thing if you want it to be a thing," Scott said, and even though he was acting as if he couldn’t care less, Isaac could hear the nervous beat of his heart, almost identical to his own. 

"Yeah," he said, and this time he smiled. "Yeah, I do want it. To be a thing." He laughed. "God, could this conversation be any more ridiculous?"

"You love it," Scott said, laughing with him.

"I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> Come [say hi](http://tuesdayjourney.tumblr.com)!


End file.
